


It's over, why can't I move on?

by BewareLoserAhead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Does this count as requited love?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareLoserAhead/pseuds/BewareLoserAhead
Summary: I reach towards the sky, to the moon, forcing myself to move on,quickly, I had to kill these feelings before I-I clutch my chest, to where my heart is, I trembled, my tears finally falling down,Inspired by this animatichttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VWmg8pbsJYk
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 22





	It's over, why can't I move on?

“Before we continue, is there anyone,” 

Wilbur’s eyes scan the crowd.

“in this hall right now, that has any reason, why these two should not be wed?” 

The room stills, as people glanced at each other. 

I see Dream turn back, face hidden by the veil, look around. 

I clench my fist, nails digging through my flesh, as my heart tightens at the thought that maybe,

just maybe—  
Dream looked at me.

His first love; a fool that still yearns for him. 

I wonder how he felt..  
Sad?  
Disappointed?  
Angry?  
Maybe, he doesn’t care at all.

I forced the dark thoughts out of my head with a shake of my head.

This was for the better. I shouldn’t be selfish, I had so many chances, and I threw them all away.

I can feel the crescent marks from how tight my nails pressed in my palms. My lips trembled and I thought, 

“Alright,” 

Screw it

“and now, through the power invested in me by this church,” Wilbur smiles 

Adrenaline surges through me

“I pronounce you two, partners in marr-“

Why am I so selfish?

“Objection!” 

CLAP CLAP CLAP

The thunderous sound of clapping and loud cheers erupt from the church

I stood up, as Dream and Fundy finally kiss at the alter.

Wearing a smile, the sound of congratulation and cheers involuntarily spill from my mouth, as I clapping happily.

My heart ached, I felt nauseous,

quickly, using the distraction, I walked to the balcony with tears prickling my eyes,

quickly, I quietly mutter to my self, opening the door,

drowning in nostalgia, I touch the cool ledge, as my memories gush out like a faucet in sink.

I reach towards the sky, to the moon, forcing myself to move on, 

quickly, I had to kill these feelings before I-

I clutch my chest, to where my heart is, I trembled, my tears finally falling down,

My knees buckled, grasping the ledge, I hugged my legs, crying, 

I let my emotions go, quiet pained sobs fill the balcony,

I hear footsteps, but I didn’t care if anyone found me like, this.

A part of me desperately hoped that it was him, but, 

Don’t get your hopes up

They come to halt,  
it must’ve just been people leaving for the party.

calm down Ge—

“—orge!” Warm arms wrap around me

“It’s alright.” 

Like an overflowing cup, all my bottled up emotions spilled out,  
I clung tightly, crying in his arms, 

The cries of the balcony, now, accompanied by quiet words of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, it’s my first time writing one.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
